A New Day Has Come
by Elly3981
Summary: On her tenth wedding anniversary, Risa reflects on her feelings about a certian blue-haired boy that changed her life forever... sister fic to 'Falling Into You' and 'Can't Fight This Feeling'.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own DN Angel and the song 'A New Day Has Come' is by Celine Dion. So I make no money off this fic; I write it for my amusement only and yours too. It is a sister fic to my other fics 'Falling Into You' and 'Can't Fight This Feeling' so please check those two out as well. Oh, there might be some sensual material too; just remember that this is a work of fiction, my characters are always at least 16, and I don't encourage underage kids to do it! Anyway, enjoy and please review! ;) Oh, and the lovely cover art is by the talented PureSnowx of DeviantArt so please check out his works and leave him a comment!

**A New Day Has Come**

When did I fall in love with you? It had happen so fast or perhaps it had happened slowly, so slowly that I never saw it coming until it was too late. Looking back, I find it hard to believe where our relationship has gone and how deep our love became considering the fact that I didn't even like you when we first met. Even though you were physically pleasing to the eyes, my first impression of you was that of an arrogant, cold, and anti-social classmate whose seemingly snobbish ways alienated everyone around you. But I later learned that there was more to you than meets the eye. Who would have guessed that your seemingly frail body housed an angelic spirit whose heart was every bit as twisted as his face was beautiful? That you were also chief commander of the Azumano police forces and an intellectual genius to boot? Then again, I never knew that Daisuke also harbored the spirit of the legendary Phantom Thief Dark and I had known him since childhood. Talk about things not always being what they seem!

_A new day has come_

_A new day has…come_

I must admit that even while I was pursuing Dark, something about you intrigued me but I always kept my distance because I was distrusting of you. In that, I was no different from the girls who despised you when you refused their advances until I saw you transform into Krad before my very eyes. That was when I understood the reason for your aloofness; you pushed people away from you to protect them from the dangerous entity residing within you. I was frightened at first but my fear of you later became admiration for your strength; I was amazed at how you handled your family curse with a grace that most adults could not even hope to match. I also grieved for you, for your suffering at the hands of your other half as well as your family's cursed bloodline. I'll never forget the day Daisuke saved you and brought you back to the world of the living, the way you looked at me with that spark of interest in your beautiful stormy blue-grey eyes. It was the first time I've seen you smile and I was captivated.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on, don't shed a tear_

I always thought it was funny how love and attraction works; it's almost as if God determines who we fall in love with. I had grown up with Daisuke and always knew of his crush on me but could not fall in love with him no matter how much I wanted; I really felt bad about that because he was such a good friend to me and still is. I thought it strange how I fell for you and not him even though both of you were equally handsome, courageous, and kind. Could it have been destiny that brought us together? That you were meant for me just as Daisuke was meant for Riku?

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

I believe so. That day Daisuke brought you to me, you were half-dead and barely able to stand on your own two feet. There was no way I could leave you be considering that you had saved me from Krad when he tried to cut me in half with his sword. Knowing how tired Daisuke must have been for he did not escape the battle between Dark and Krad unscathed, I asked him to leave you to my care, a decision that would change both of our lives forever.

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Its almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by and angel with love_

When Dark rejected me, I was heartbroken. It pained me to hear that he could not return my feelings for him but I later realized those 'feelings' were nothing more than a childish infatuation. Daisuke later revealed to me that Dark was aware of this as well and that he really did care for me which was why he turned me away; he knew I couldn't be with someone that wasn't human and couldn't have children or grow old with me. Daisuke knew this because he and Dark shared the same thoughts; he told me not to feel bad because it simply means that there was someone else meant for me and that someone was you. I thought it was ironic that those two ended up bringing us together, even if it was indirectly. But I'm glad they did; I will always be grateful to them for bringing you to me.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has…come_

When I came to your home to treat you, it pained me to see the numerous red gashes on your body caused by the ritual you started when you tried to take your own life. I knew I had to treat you alone because Riku had her hands full with tending Daisuke even though he wasn't hurt anywhere near as badly as you were. But it was all right and I was perfectly fine with it. In the following weeks that I cared for you, I finally learned what it really meant to love someone; I learned that love was caring about the well-being of another person more than your own, to feel their joys and sorrows as if they were your own. It saddened me to see the wounds on your body, especially the ones left by Krad's wings, caused by the transformations that always resulted in tearing, bleeding, and pain.

I must admit that you were difficult at first. But I knew it wasn't because you wanted to be; it was force of habit that made you want to push me away despite the fact that Krad was gone and there was no longer any need. Anyone who didn't know the truth might have grown angry and impatient with you, leaving you to live or die as you chose but I refused. You needed me, that much was clear whether you realized it or not. I knew that if I gently persisted, you would lower your barriers to me eventually and my patience was rewarded.

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness I've found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

"_Do you trust me, Satoshi?" _I asked one day as I was replacing the bandages on your chest. Treating you required removing your shirt and I tried my hardest not to blush because it was my first time seeing a male body up close, especially yours.

Seeing you look at me with longing in your beautiful blue eyes was enough to make my heart melt. Even though you hesitated, I can tell that you wanted to say 'yes', that you wanted to bare your heart and soul to someone to ease the pent-up feelings of loneliness and despair that you suffered from years of isolation. I knew that trust doesn't come easily to you and I understood; you never had a chance to live a normal life, being left to fend for yourself at such a young age and always trying to live up to your father's seemingly impossible expectations. I didn't want to push you so I simply smiled and said:

"_It's ok, you don't have to answer right away; I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me."_

I was about to get up and leave when I felt your hand close around my wrist, surprising me. When you looked at me and smiled, I thought I would die then and there because I knew you did it especially for me and no one else. It was so rare to see you smile but when you did, your face became even more bright and handsome and made all my hard work worthwhile.

"_Yes Risa, I do… very much. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcomed. It's just my way; my heart is so dark, it's always hard for me to smile but ever since you came, it's gotten so much easier. Thank you for all you've done; will you stay with me tonight?"_

You have no idea how happy that made me; that you showed a side of yourself to me that I've never seen you show anyone else. The more you opened up to me, the more intrigued I became by you; you fascinated me in ways that even Dark never could and I suddenly realized what a fool I've been, pining for that phantom thief so much that I didn't know that what I really wanted was right under my nose all along.

We stayed together in your apartment that night with me watching over you until you fell asleep. I enjoyed cuddling up next to you, listening to your soft breathing while I gently caress your face with my finger. As I watched you sleep, I noticed for the first time how perfectly at peace your face looked when it was free from all worry and care and that was when I realized something shocking:

I was falling in love with you.

_Hush, now_

_I see the light in the sky, oh_

_Its almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

Yes, I was in love and this time, it was for real. I knew my feelings for you were not a childish infatuation as it had been with Dark. But did you feel the same way about me? I was afraid to ask because I too, was hesitant to bare my own heart and soul out of fear of being hurt and rejected again. Nevertheless, I had to tell you how I felt at least and when I did, I expected any reaction except the one I got:

"_You should not."_

"_I don't understand, what do you mean?"_

"_Just what I said: you should not. I am not a guy that any girl with sense should love."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because of who I am, what I am. I'm a Hikari; even though Krad is no longer a part of me, the blood that flows in my veins is still cursed. It would be best for this world if I were to disappear forever."_

I don't know why but hearing you say those words made me explode. I grabbed your face and forced you to look into my eyes as I shrieked:

"_Are you still thinking like that? Daisuke would kill you if he heard you! Didn't he tell you that as long as you're alive there's still hope? That you have friends who care for you and are glad you're alive? If we mean anything to you, you'll never utter such nonesense again!"_

I'll never forget the look you gave me when I said that; it was one of utter shock, like you never thought anyone cared for you enough to disagree with what you said about being cursed and the world being a better place without you. You looked like you wanted to protest and knowing that words will not sway you, I did the only other thing I could think of to convince you of the error of your thinking:

I kissed you, with all the passion I could muster.

At first, I felt you stiffen in my embrace before placing your hands on my shoulders in an attempt to push me away. I knew you had feelings for me as well because you didn't try very hard; your feeble attempt and soft moan of pleasure gave you away...

"_Risa, you can't love me… you can't…"_

"_But I do…"_

It was then that you gave up and allowed me to hold you. We didn't go any further then that for I knew neither of us were ready for any more intimacy. But I didn't care; it was enough to kiss you and have you return my embrace as we cuddled next to each other in bed. No matter what you said, I knew you wanted it, that you wanted to be loved, needed, and desired as you finally admitted when you took me to the mansion your father had left for you and confessed your feelings for me as we stood on the balcony of the master bedroom underneath the full moon and twinkling stars.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has…come, ohh…_

The day you asked me to be your Sacred Maiden was the day I became a new woman; I was finally able to let go of Dark and give myself completely to you. With you by my side, life as I knew it was never the same again. People thought we were an odd couple at first but came around when they saw how happy we were together, especially Daisuke and Riku. You had my heart and later, my maidenhood as well when I asked you to paint a picture of me one snowy winter's night; the look on your face when I undressed in front of you for the first time was priceless. At that moment, you were like a perfectly normal teenage boy, every bit as vulnerable to youthful desire as any other.

My heart was pounding the whole time that night as I posed for you; we were alone in your apartment, the living room being illuminated only by the flames from the fireplace which added to our own heat. Before I knew what I was doing, I enticed you into laying with me on the very sofa I posed on and it was wonderful, more wonderful then I ever dreamed; I knew then I that would never want to be with any other man but you. Our newfound intimacy had formed a stronger bond between us though we kept it hidden; there was already enough gossip about us as it was and I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire so to speak.

_"Do you regret it?" _you asked me one night as we laid in bed together. I couldn't help but smile. You were always so considerate of me, of my feelings, wishes, and desires; you always put them before your own and that's how I knew you truly loved me, unlike the other boys who only lusted for me.

_"Of course not! I never want to be with anyone else but you..."_

_"I see...thank you; I feel the same way. _

_"I love you, Satoshi... and I would have no other."_

_"Me too, Risa...me too."_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has...come, oh, oh, oh..._

By day, we acted as though everything was perfectly normal, going to school, studying, and participating in everyday activities. The days were peaceful and the nights were wonderful and exciting. I would often come to you, slipping inside your home and giving myself to you again and again, never regretting one moment; I felt as though I could never get enough of your kisses and wonderful touch. There were also times you would come to me, whenever my parents were away and Riku was staying with Daisuke, because you needed me and couldn't wait to love me. It wasn't unusual for me to come home after work and find you waiting in my room late at night; how excited I would get when you grabbed me, threw me on my bed, and kissed me senseless as we undressed each other! It didn't matter where we were or what we did, every time we made love was as pleasurable and exciting as the first. Afterwards, we would simply lie next to each other and talk about sweet nothings until we fell asleep. Even after we became lovers, I was constantly learning new and interesting things about you.

_"How long has he been with you before he was destroyed?" _I knew I shouldn't ask and hoped you would forgive me but my curiosity was too great. You looked at me with a somewhat sad expression as you answered:

_"Since birth... just as Dark has been a part of Daisuke, Krad has been a part of me since the day I was born."_

_"How can that be? What are they, exactly, and how did they came to be?"_

_"Dark and Krad were summoned to this world when my ancestors created the Black Wings. They are not human, but spirits with supernatural strength and powers. However, as powerful as they were, they did not have their own bodies and required a human tamer or host to remain in this world. For centuries, every male Niwa and Hikari served as hosts for Dark and Krad. They shared our bodies to use their powers but it comes with a price; the transformations put strain on our bodies, often causing us pain. If they over-use their powers, they can kill us, destroying themselves as well. Daisuke was lucky that Dark cared for him enough to refrain from using his magic unless it was truly necessary. I, on the other hand, was not so fortunate. Krad cared nothing for me and often used the most power he can summon, holding back just enough to keep me alive."_

_"How horrible..."_

Hearing you say that pained me and I could only imagine what it must be like to harbor such a sadistic entity within me. It amazed me how you can go about your life day after day like you were a perfectly normal teenage boy which you most certianly were not. Even though Krad was gone for good, the scars from his wings would forever be a reminder of his existence. I used to wish they healed completely along with the rest of your injuries but you told me not to worry for they were nothing you could not live with, especially since they became one of the most erogenous part of your body, sensitive to the touch. How I loved teasing you with them, especially when I knew you couldn't wait to get out of whatever you were doing to love me...

_"Mmm...Risa, please, not here!"_ you would beg in an aroused whisper whenever I stroked the scars beneath your shoulder blades through your shirt, a husky whisper that only I could hear. Even though you begged me to stop, I knew you loved every moment of it. I knew I was the only one you would ever allow to do this, to get close to you, to know you, and love you as a woman loves a man. We were as good as married and finally made it official five years later, our own wedding being a year after Daisuke's and Riku's.

_Hush now_

_I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

Ten years have passed and as I look back on that day, I feel as though I am the luckiest woman alive. You have given me three children, two boys and a girl, all with your beautiful blue eyes and wonderful artistic talent. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I will always be thankful that you were born. As I sit at my make-up table looking at my reflection in the mirror and think about this, I hear you quietly come up behind me before gently planting a kiss on my check and handing me a small gift box.

"Happy Anniversary, my love…"

I smile as I turned around to face you before opening the box and my eyes widened at the lovely diamond necklace inside.

"Its beautiful… thank you. I haven't gotten a gift for you yet but…" You silenced me with a sweet kiss.

"Shh…you are a gift to me, Risa. Remember the night I proposed to you?"

"Yes…I remember it vividly."

"I told you then how much I loved you…"

"And?" I feel my skin tingle where your lips touched my neck as you whispered softly in my ear…

"And nothing's changed…"

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush now…_

_A new day… ohh…_

**Fin**

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt; I got the idea from a DeBeers commercial I saw on TV years ago. I believe it was for the tenth anniversary diamond, you know the famous quote "Diamonds Are Forever". I think it would be best to have Risa reflect on her feelings for Satoshi on their tenth wedding anniversary while Satoshi does it on the day of their wedding in my other fic "Can't Fight This Feeling". I just wanted to try something different and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
